At present, companies that use both a collaborative site (such as a wiki site) and a content management repository have no automated means to constantly keep new additions to the individual documents on the collaborative sites up to date with the copies stored in the content management repository. Therefore, at present, the result is a significant amount of manual work if the content management repository is to be kept completely up to date.
Companies that use a formal document management system (such as FileNet Content Engine) also want to take advantage of using a collaborative tool for cross-team collaboration on project documents. In such instances it is very easy for the documents on the collaborative site to become out of synchronization with the copy that is managed by the content management repository. A content management repository is highly controlled which makes it harder for collaborative content generation. A collaborative site typically does not limit permissions to a document nor does it give access into any of the other options offered by a content management repository such as using new major versions of a document to launch a business process workflow. Accordingly, what is desired is a system which allows for a synchronization of document versions edited on a collaborative site but managed as part of a content management repository. The present invention addresses such a need.